


Of What He Didn't Know

by intoxication_creation



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: F/M, RTA, TTS, Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian centric, rapunzels tangled adventure, tangled, tangled fanfic - Freeform, tangled the series fanfic, varian and ulla, varian centric fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxication_creation/pseuds/intoxication_creation
Summary: In an alternate universe, Varian is able to escape the grasp of the king's chains. He escapes to the outskirts of Corona with citizens and guards in tow. He comes across an old abandoned cabin, and when he inspects an oddly familiar au revoir in one of the rooms, he discovers something about his family that changes the game for him.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Quirin/Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ulla & Donella, Ulla & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Of What He Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I did the first chapter on a discord server, I liked how it turned out, and I did this.
> 
> I created original characters that are 100% NOT canon to either tangled nor varian and the seven kingdoms. This is just my depection on Ulla nd her family, and you do not have to believe a word I say.
> 
> I do not own disney nor any of the characters in this fic besides the ones I have labeled original character.
> 
> TW: Blood, character death

Varian didn't know why, but he found himself running.

He hardly knew what happened. The whole event was a blur, his mind blank with fury and anger. He couldn't believe what just went on. Was he dreaming? Would he wake up tomorrow and realize the whole storm, the abandonment, the revenge, all of it was just his vulnerable mind playing tricks on him?

His sore feet ached inside his boots as they barely touched the floor in the boy's desperate attempt to run from the kingdom. It didn't even matter if this was a dream, or more perhaps a nightmare, he still had to get as far as he could. The guards has almost had him put in chains before he kicked off and passed the wall. 

Varian didn't even know if they were coming after him, but he wasn't taking that chance. Even when every muscle in his leg begged him to stop, he still pushed through until he came across what looked to be a destroyed cabin.

With a quick glance behind him to see if he was far enough ahead of the guards, he retreated inside to what he could only hope was abandoned. He slammed the wooden door shut as soon as he stepped foot inside. Varian pressed his back against the other side and slid down to the floor. His panting gasps for air got less and less staccato as the seconds passed. He was safe - at least for now.

Varian's breathing hitched to a normal pace. A small shadow hoped through a space through the window, causing the boy to nearly jump out of his own skin. To his luck, it only happened to be Ruddiger. The sight of the out of breath furry companion put Varian at ease.

The tired raccoon stumbled over to his boy and layed down in his lap.

"Oh," Varian smiled. "there you are buddy." He put a soft hand on the animal's back and began to pet his fur, calming both of them down. "Sorry I locked you out. Was scared they'd see me." He half-laughed, and it would've been funny if it were a child's game of hide and seek.

At that moment, his breath hitched as he heard the ferocious cries of the guards and other Corona citzens. He couldn't hear everything, but he did over hear them yelling to each other to search everywhere for none other than himself.

They were close. Varian's heart started beating loudly in his ears. He gripped onto Ruddiger's fur tighter. Tears dared to well up in the boy's eyes. 

He wanted this to be a dream. But it was far too real to be. 

The yells got closer to the cabin, he could see through the barred slits of the barricaded windows that there were torches. He believed that this was it - this was where he died.

But the voices died down. The got quieter. 

Varian felt a warm tear roll down his cheek as he stood up and peeked through the nailed down wood on the windowframe.

The citizens and guards - they were passing the cabin. They didn't think to look there. _They weren't going to find him._

Varian felt a large weight be lifted from his shoulders. He was going to be okay. He rested his forehead against one of the planks and smiled lightly. Being safe felt so _nice_. 

Ruddiger jumped on top of a small table by the door and onto Varian's shoulders. The table fell to its side and shattered all over the floor. This causes both the boy and the raccoon to jump.

The pieces scattered outward, and by the looks of it used to be entirely made of glass. Ruddiger tried to hide around his boy's shoulders as if the glass was going to jump out and yell at him.

Varian didn't think much of the table shattering. He tiptoed around the pieces and finally took in the surroundings of the cabin. 

All sorts of things were on the floor in pieces. Cabinents, beds, tables, anything you'd find in a home was overturned. Broken glass and wood littered the floor like glitter from a craft box.

The black rocks had broken through the floor, smashing through the roof and other appliances that weren't thrown over. Varian could only assume this place was long abandoned before the rocks took over.

He walked across the room and stopped in front of a large au revoir against a wall in the room. It was the only thing in somewhat good shape. He brushed his fingers lightly against the doors and handles of the appliance. Something about it seemed familar. He grabbed the handles and began to open it.

"I heard something in here!" 

A loud, gruff voice yelled right outside the cabin. Varian's head snapped to the side before the au revoir was opened. He let go of the handles and immediately ran through a doorway and into the back room to hide.

He looked frantically around the new space in an attempt to find something. His heart beat faster. Voices drew nearer.

Ruddiger had curled up tightly onto Varian's shoulders in hopes of not giving him away. The boy luckily spotted a crawlspace in the wall in the corner of the room.

He ducked under the top of the opening and into the hole in the wall. It wasn't the biggest space but it would do him just fine. He curled in his knees and made himself as tiny as possible in the crawlspace.

He grabbed a broken table similar to the one he broke and attempted to cover the hole in the wall. It wasn't good, but he hoped it'd be enough.

The door to the cabin burst open, breaking off its hinges as six guards and about twelve citizens entered the cabin, bearing torches, lamps, and various weapons.

Varian rested his head against the wall of the crawlspace, begging the fates to hide him from their eyes. He heard the chatter among the various citizens in chunks, and all he got was them collaborating to find him and lock him in jail.

Three of the guards entered the backroom and began looking for him. Varian leaned his head forward and could see them turning things over to see if he was there. 

Ruddiger crawled into Varian's lap and allowed the boy to run his fingers through the raccoon's fur. He was terrified of what they'd do if he caught them.

He could clearly make out the conversation between them that only made him more scared for his life. 

"We have to find this kid," the first guard exclaimed. "We promised the king he would pay for what he's done." Varian's heart raced.

"Who knows where he could be?" A second guard began. "He could be miles away by now." Varian held his breath.

"Feldspar swore he heard glass breaking from here." The third chimed in. Varian felt his heart stop.

"Could've just been the wind!" The second added. Varian felt something graze against his foot.

Varian's eyes caught a shadow with him in the crawlspace. His eyes went wide with fear. He brought his knees closer to his chest. 

The guards were checking the cabinents straight across the room from where he was. The light that gleamed from the lamp made their way past the table and into the crawlspace.

Varian got a full look of the shadow. It was a young girl, about his age. She was face down against the floor. There was a thick but small black rock sticking out of the middle of her back.

This young girl was dead.

His hands quickly clamped around his mouth to stop him from screaming. His heart stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw.

His eyes were glued wide in shock and fear. It was at this point he realized he was sitting in a pool of this girl's blood. 

He wanted to run. If he got out, the guards would catch him. He'd be done for. If he stayed, he'd have to just stare at this girl's corpse until they left. 

Varian was glued to the floor. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath.

A guard's loud voice snapped him out of the trance.

"He's not here. We've checked everywhere." The guard called out. 

"What about the glass? The table's right here." A citizen he didn't know responded. 

The guards left the backroom. "It must've just been the wind. Come on, he could be too far away now." He faintly heard the guards say.

He stayed until he heard every footstep leave, and saw the cabin go completely dark.

Once he was sure everyone was gone he immediatley stumbled out of the crawlspace. In that desperation his head slammed hard into the top of the opening.

Rubbing his head, he looked back at the body that was once again just a shadow. His voice was noiseless, his hands were still stapled over his mouth.

He felt the back of his pants wet and dripping with blood from where he was sitting, as well as the edges of his apron. He saw the blood draining out onto the floor. 

He was so confused. Everything looked abandoned far before the rocks yet here was this hidden girl dead as a doornail. 

Was left here alone? Were people after her too? Why wouldn't she have ran when she saw the rock coming from the floor? 

Did she even see it?

The questions raced through his mind faster than he could process them, his feet stepping backwards and away from the crawlspace. His hands finally dropped as his gaze fell to the floor.

He kept backing away until he felt his back hit the wall next to the doorway. He had hardly noticed Ruddiger jump off his shoulders and run across the room back into the crawl space. 

His zoning off cut when he saw his friend duck back into the space. 

"Ruddiger! No-" he started, as the raccoon disappeared into the space. Varian was far too terrified to follow him. 

He suddenly remembered the au revoir. Maybe it had an answer to who this girl was. He cautiously ambled out the room back to the front, stepping over the black rocks sprouting from the floor. 

He walked over to the au revoir and swiftly opened up the handles. Part of him expected a body to fall out, but nothing did.

The inside doors were lined with empty glass vials. Different rocks were scattered around the shelves as were many small painted portraits.

What was strange to him were the many different parts and materials that were scattered around the au revoir were all things used in alchemy and engineering, things he accelled in.

He knew what each of these parts were - in fact he's used each and every one of them. 

Varian began to look at each of the people in the portraits. He was looking for a lady with the curly blonde locks the body had displayed. He checked each one of them but couldn't find anything.

He double-checked, but still nothing. That is, until he noticed a frame sitting face down in the back of the bottom shelf. He picked it up and looked it over - it was the same hairstyle of the girl.

It sort of looked like her too, from what he saw of her. She looked very little, maybe ten or eleven years old. He turned over the frame and read the inscription on the back:

_A small self portrait for my sissy. She says I paint her, and mommy, and daddy, and older sissy so much that I should paint myself._

_Signed, Lilith Fischer._

Varian looked at all the other portraits - it clicked to him. The girl wasn't in them because she painted him. It was scarily realistic and accurate for someone who seemed so young. 

"So she was a painter." Varian spoke to himself, observing all the other portaits. Something about the surname Fischer was so oddly familiar to him. 

But that still didn't answer his main question - what happened. He dug around the objects in hopes of finding something, letters, anything that would give him a clue. 

He saw Ruddiger crawl up to his feet happily, tracking bloody paws against the floor. The creature had something in its mouth. Varian turned his focus away from his scavenger hunt.

He picked up his friend. "Hey, what you got th-" 

Varian stopped short and accidentally dropped the raccoon. The companion landed on his feet and was luckily just fine, and looked back up at his boy.

" _What the fuck, Ruddiger?!_ " Varian screamed, backing away from the creature. He held one of the girl's fingers in his mouth. "Why would you do that?! Spit it out, spit it out!!" The raccoon understood, spitting out the disconnected finger onto the floor.

Varian backed away from it. "Holy shit. I can't believe this is happening to me." He said to himself. 

He saw the raccoon begin to trot up his legs to get onto his shoulders, but Varian peeled him off.

"No. Not until you clean your paws." Varian insisted, which made the raccoon quite sad. But the creature knew exactly why. "I am keeping my shirt clean."

Varian put his hands on the edge of the au revoir opening. He still didn't have answers, he wanted to go home, and his pet just committed a crime.

What was he going to do? He couldn't figure out anything from pictures. 

Despite this, he still looked. He had nothing but time. He checked back all the photos in hopes of some clue. One woman in the portraits caught his eye.

A pretty young lady with flowing ginger hair and bright blue eyes. The only other person that he knew looked like that was the lady from his own family portrait;

his mother.

In one particular portrait, the woman that looked like his mother was standing next to an almost identical girl who looked only slightly older.

Varian picked up the portrait, and turned it over to read the inscription.

_My sisters Ulla and Amber have always been great painting models. They may be my step sisters, but I'll always love them. Amber turns eighteen tomorrow and soon it'll just be me and Ulla. Well, unless she brings that weird friend of her over._

_LF._

Varian almost dropped the frame. It was her. But he didn't understand how. It seemed to be the last one the girl painted. 

He placed the picture back on the shelf. He needed some air. He was done with this destroyed, scary cabin that probably belonged to his family or something.

"Come on, Ruddiger." He told the raccoon, before quickly walking out the doorway that no longer had a door.

He went around the side of the cabin and went the opposite way of where he assumed the guards and citizens would be. 

Varian began to run. He needed to clean off his stained pants and he needed to figure out what he was going to do next.

It finally dawned that he was a criminal on the run. So he began to sprint. Maybe he could find an orphanage, or a thief shelter, or somewhere with people who could help him.

The small raccoon was following in tow. Varian began running through the trees, hoping to hop to the next kingdom over. 

Varian was done. He'd seen everything. And he had about a dozen questions left unanswered.

But he had a mission now - get away from Corona. Learn about Lilith Fischer and her stepsisters. Discover the truth. 

_Survive_.


End file.
